The Things We Do
by That Person
Summary: Sora does something with Cloud that could ruin his relationship with Riku forever. When he tries to make things right Cloud becomes enraged and tries to break them up for good.
1. A Fear of Loss

Notes: This isn't my first fanfic nor is it my first Kingdom Hearts one. Its just the first one that I've done in a year. Also there may be grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it nor do I own the types of cars that are driven by the character.

Warnings: This fic does have yaoi in it. Meaning male x male. If your not in to that don't read it because I don't want your flames because you don't like guys being together. Also there may be a character death in later chapters, but I'm still thinking about that. There will be some sexual situations, implied sex scenes aka talking about what happened but not in full detail. (Yes I know that sucks but to bad for you) And there will be cussing.

Summary: Sora does something with Cloud that could ruin his relationship with Riku forever. When he tries to make things right Cloud becomes enraged and tries to break them up for good.

What things mean:

"talking"

'thinking'

(author notes)

"'quoting'"

~*~

The Things We Do

Chapter One ~ A Fear of Loss

Cloud laid on his bed. He hadn't know he was awake till the sunlight came in threw his window blinding him. He slowly got out of the bed headed to the bathroom. He stopped at the sink placing his hands on the edge of it looking into the mirror, "God I feel like shit. Thankfully I look like it to." It was true. Cloud had never felt this bad and looked as bad as he felt before. He tried to remember what had happen the night before to make him be in such a shape. 'Lets see. Sora came over. We talked. Then…' He stopped thinking. The memories of what had happen started to flood his mind. 'I kissed him. He struggled so I stopped, but I didn't give up. I got us alcohol and we drunk it. Oh god. I'm so dead if Riku finds out. But wait…' He closed his eyes. He knew he was forgetting something. Something VERY important. 'Sora. What am I forgetting?' His eyes snapped open in realization. 'You told me to. You told me to fuck you. You said you loved me. Sora-' He was snapped out of his thoughts when two arms wrapped around him from the back.

"Cloud my head hurts. Make the pain go away" Sora whispered into the older boys back. Cloud sighed. He wouldn't take this as a sign that Sora did have those feelings for him. Sora always did this with his friends. He even hugged random people on the street sometimes when asked to and this was no different, "What happened last night? Everything's a blur."

'Knew it. He doesn't remember. Don't blame him though, that was some strong alcohol I gave him.' "I'm sorry that your head hurts. I'm out of pain relief. How about I drive you to school and on the way we get you some Aleve?" Cloud said trying his very best not to say a word of what happened.

Sora let go of Cloud and stepped backwards till his back was against the opposite wall, "Ok, but that doesn't tell me what happened" Cloud sighed. He knew Sora wouldn't give up till he knew why he felt so bad. Just when he was about to say something Sora spoke up, "We had sex didn't we? Oh god Riku is going to kill me. You got me drunk so you could fuck me didn't you?"

Sora had hit the nail right on the head. Cloud looked down into the sink. He felt sick very sick and Sora wasn't helping. He had only one card to play, "You asked me to."

"I WAS DRUNK!!! If I had ask for you to let me drive myself home would you have let me?!" total silence, "Thought so. You shouldn't listen to a drunk person!"

"You said you loved me. You said that you would show me just how much you did."

"CLOUD! Look we were drunk, its not like it meant anything right? So lets just forget any of this happened" Sora laughed. Cloud couldn't believe he would laugh at a time like this but then again he didn't know how Cloud felt about him.

"I love you. I love you Sora! Goddamn it!" Cloud turned to look at him. His eyes were wide with disbelief and fear. 

Sora had started moving to the door. He couldn't believe any of it. He wanted out of this place. He didn't want Cloud to try anything funny on him. Hell he didn't want to be anywhere near Cloud right now. He knew that he had said yes under the influence of alcohol, but still, it was rape. Statutory rape. Not giving it a second thought he ran out the door and made his way out of the house. Once he was outside he looked around for a place to go 'I have to get away from here and thankfully I slept in my cloths' he started running down the street not knowing where he was going until he ran into a payphone, "I can call someone to give me a ride. But who? Riku, Tidus, and Wakka are at morning blitzball practice. Selphie and Kairi have first periods. Gah! Why me?! Riku… Wait that's it! Sephiroth!" Sora began to look threw his pockets for change, finding some he started to put it the change slot and began to dial the number. 'Please let him not have driven Riku to school!' he waited as the phone began to ring then he heard the sound of someone picking up.

"Hello?"

" Sephiroth!"

"Sora? What do you want? My brother already left an hour ago so what is it?" Sephiroth's voice was really low and Sora could tell he was yawning while he spoke.

"Sephiroth do you think you could give me a ride to school?"

On the other side of the phone Sephiroth stood surprised. Sora was talking a whole lot faster than usual and his voice was cracking. He didn't have to see his face to know he was scared of something or someone, "Sora where are you?"

"Um" Sora looked around spotting a store sign behind him, "I'm outside of Joes Pizza and Ice Cream Parlor" 

Sephiroth blinked 'Joes Pizza and ice Cream Parlor? He's only three city blocks from the school not to mention right beside a bus stop for a bus that even goes to the school. Oh well might as well go get him, Riku will kill me if I don't plus he seems scared' "Ok I'll be there in five minuets. Don't go anywhere else"

"Right. Um. Sephiroth, do you think you could get me another pair of cloths? I have an extra pair in Riku's room"

"Yeah sure. See you soon bye" with Sora heard the phone click ending the call. He hung the phone in his hand up and began to walk back and forth. He knew Sephiroth would be there soon but Cloud also had to come this way, and he lived a lot closer seeing how he only had to run for three minutes before getting here. But it wasn't long till a black Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder stopped in front of the place. Sora knew that car by heart. He made his way to the passenger door and got in happy to see that Sephiroth didn't have the top down.

Sora took a bag that Sephiroth was holding out to him and started to change cloths, "Thanks for coming Sephiroth"

"Yeah whatever. Hurry up and finish changing so we can get going" he wasn't surprised to see Sora was able to change in a car without worry about people staring, "Hey not to point of the obvious, but you don't have your school stuff with you"

Sora looked over at him, he already change shirts and just finish getting the new pants on, "I left my bag in my locker" he said getting his shoes on then sitting back and buckling up, "Ok ready!"

Sephiroth gave a little laugh then put the car into drive and drove off. It took ten minutes to get to the school seeing how there was a lot of traffic. He park the car in Riku's spot seeing how Riku had parked in his which usually meant he wanted to borrow his car after school.

~*~

For the first time this year blitzball practice had ended early and Riku couldn't be happier. That was until his two friends decided that it was a good time to bother him, "Yo Riku man you be looking pretty down, something wrong?"

"Yeah, your were really out of it during practice. Did you and Sora get into a fight?" Riku knew Tidus acted dumb but he seemed to know that Riku only acted like this when something had happened with Sora.

He looked down at his feet and sighed, "Well it's a yes and no. I called Sora like I do every night that we have practice but he didn't answer. So I called a couple more times before I went over to make sure he was ok. But when I got there no one was home"

"That's strange. Sora never goes anywhere without telling one of us"

Wakka looked between the two finding two familiar figures coming towards them, "Speaking of Sora. Sora man your early" Riku's head was the first to look over in the direction Wakka was looking. He was happy to see Sora but not so happy to see his brother with him.

"Hey guys!" Sora and Sephiroth walked over and joined them.

Everyone fell silent after they joined the other three so Wakka just continued to talk, "So Sora what brings you to school so early?"

Sora shifted a little. He could tell both Riku and Tidus were eyeing him from the corner of their eyes which made him uneasy, "Well you see I-" 

"He stayed at a friends house but they got food poisoning and were rushed to the hospital, so he call me and asked if I could give him a ride to school" everyone turned to look at Sephiroth, "Right Sora?"

"Yeah! Its was terrible! We were trying to cook something out of his grandma's cook book, but we couldn't agree on what so we both cooked one thing each and well… I guess he's just not a good cook"

"Is he going to be ok?"

'Leave it to Tidus to buy the lie' "I think so. He threw up enough that the doctors don't think they have to pump his stomach" Sora looked at Tidus who looked sick, "Well you asked"

"Ahem, not that listening to you guys isn't fun but I'm gonna go study for my Calculus test" with that said, Sephiroth walked off leaving the other four alone.

Everyone fell silent again. Sora was about to leave when he meet the gaze of a certain blue eye, blond hair boy. His eyes went wide with fear for the second time this morning. His breath quickened, he could feel a panic attack coming on. 'Oh god. Its Cloud. Why am I so afraid of him now? I know why. I'm afraid Riku will find out. I have to tell him, but I need to get away from here now!' He started to walked backwards in hope to get away or have him stop looking at him but ended up tripping on his shoes falling over backwards, "Sora! Hey man you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost" Wakka tried to help Sora up but he just kept moving backwards. 

He finally stopped four feet away from where he had been standing and was now shaking violently, "C-cant b-breath"

Riku was the first to go to Sora, getting down on his knees and bring Sora into a hug. He had always been told that this could make things worse but he knew panic attacks were not life threatening even though they felt like they were, "Shh Sora, everything's gonna be ok. Tidus go get a teacher or the nurse."

Tidus nodded and ran for the main building. Wakka walked up and knelt down beside his two friend, "Sora man…" Wakka stopped and looked up to see Tidus with the nurse. Thankfully she was entering the school at that very same time. She knelt down beside him and took Sora's hand.

"Sora, honey what's wrong? I know that you might not be able to talk but I need to just to nod or shake your head ok?" Sora nodded, "Ok, Sora were you afraid of something and it got out of hand?" Sora again nodded, "I see. Riku will please stay here with Sora while I go call his mom?"

"Of course"

"Ok. Please don't try and move him and when its over will you bring him to my office?"

"Yes ma'am" the nurse got up and walked back to the school. Once she had entered the bell for class rang. Tidus and Wakka looked at their friend hoping he would ask them to stay, "You two go to class, I can take care of everything" the two boys sighed and walked to the school leave Riku alone with Sora, "Sora before we go to the nurse you are going to tell me where you were and no lies"

TBC

~*~

Ok I'm done with this chapter. Oh sorry about the panic attack thing, I had no other ideas. So review and let me no what ya think about the story so far.


	2. I Know Sorry Isn’t Good Enough

Notes: Yay the next chapter. I hope you like… Just so you know there may be grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it nor do I own the types of cars that's are driven by the character.

Warnings: This fic does have yaoi in it. Meaning male x male. If your not in to that don't read it because I don't want your flames because you don't like guys being together. Also there may be a character death in later chapters, but I'm still thinking about that. There will be some sexual situations, implied sex scenes aka talking about what happened but not in full detail. (Yes I know that sucks but to bad for you) And there will be cussing.

Summary: Sora does something with Cloud that could ruin his relationship with Riku forever. When he tries to make things right Cloud becomes enraged and tries to brake them up for good.

What things mean:

"talking"

'thinking'

(author notes)

"'quoting'"

~*~

The Things We Do

Chapter Two ~ I Know Sorry Isn't Good Enough

"Sora before we go to the nurse you are going to tell me where you were and no lies"

After about ten more minutes Sora finally stopped shaking. Riku let go of him and sat back looking Sora in the eye, "How did you know?"

"Well having Sephiroth as a brother has taught me not to believe a word he says. So are you going to tell me where you were or would you like to stick to the other story?" 

"Ok. But promise to wait till I'm done before you try to kill me, ok?" 'Oh yeah great move' He watched as Riku's eyes narrow like he would attack at any moment.

"Sora, where were you?!"

"You have to promise!"

"Fine. I promise to wait till your done to kill you"

"Thank you, even though I don't want to die. Lets see. I went over to Cloud's house. We talked for awhile. Then he tried to kiss me. I told him to stop and he did and went to get us some drinks. He came back with alcohol but I was really thirsty so I didn't really think about it" Sora stopped to look in Riku's eyes. They weren't as narrow as they had been which made him feel a little better, "So we got drunk and I think he might have put something else in my drink. Well I guess you could say we got a little 'friendly'"

"A little friendly? Sora tell me you didn't?" Riku's face showed only two emotions now. Sorrow and pain.

"I was drunk. I really don't know what happened. I woke up with a splitting headache so I went to ask if he had anything. He didn't so I asked what happen. I only took one guess and got it right. He got me drunk so he could have sex with me. The worse thing is he said I asked him to! But I cant say if I did or didn't cause its all a blank. Not to mention I'm like putty in anyone's hands when I'm drunk so now I have to worry that he might have raped me besides statutory rape!" Sora was starting to have trouble breathing again. He was having a harder time taking his eyes off Riku, "I know it was wrong and I wish that I had left before he gave me alcohol. I-I know sorry isn't good enough but I am sorry. I'm so sorry." Sora was starting to get hysterical now, "And after all that he told me that he loved me. I freaked and ran. I ran till I ran into something which happened to be a phone. I wanted to call someone to come take me away but there was no one to come and get me. I called Sephiroth. He picked me up and brought me here. I saw Cloud looking at me and had the panic attack ."

Riku blinked. He really did think Sora would have lied again, but hearing the truth he knew Sora was really sorry, "Sora, you said he got you drunk right?"

"Yes I did but what-" he was cut off when Riku's lips gently brushed over his.

"A minor drinking alcohol is against the law. Also a minor supplying another minor with alcohol is against the law. The fact you drank it freely might cause some trouble but he raped you so you may get off with some community service hours." 

"So… Your not mad at me?"

"Oh I'm pissed that you lied to me and you got drunk with someone else. But I know you wouldn't have told me that if you weren't truly sorry. Now before you give me anymore news I think we should go to the nurse"

"Oh right the nurse!" with that they both got up walking towards the school not noticing the figure which had been watching them the whole time.

'No! Sora is mine! I love him! Not that little pretty boy who didn't even say good morning! I will have him. Even if it means killing Riku' lucky for Cloud no one had seen him because with the look in his eyes he would have been taken away by two men in white jackets.

~*~

The nurse sat in her office waiting for the two boys. She had just finished talking to Sora's mom on the phone and was now starting to think they weren't coming. As soon as she got up to go look for them they walked right in and sat down in front of her, "Sora, Riku, nice to see you came." She sat back down and took out a notepad, "Now Sora your mom asked me to go through the list with you"

"But Aeris! The list is to long! We have to go to class sometime today!" 

"No buts! Your mother asked me to and I'm not going to go against my older sisters wishes!"

Riku sat there dumbfounded. Sora had just called the nurse by her first name which no one knew and she was talking about her sister, "Um Sora. Is the nurse your aunt?"

"Yes she is my aunt. But auntie A. My moms just going to go threw it again when I get home!" 

"Oh that's the other thing! She's coming to pick you up. She said that she would take you home to practice relaxation techniques. Now then you already told me you were scared so was it so bad that you were paralyzed or close to it" she saw Sora nod so she wrote that down, "I see. Well I saw that you were shaking and it looked like your were have trouble breathing so was there anything else?"

Sora looked down at his lap. He knew if he said the other thing Riku and his aunt would get more worried even though it was a symptom, "I was afraid that I was going to die"

"Oh Sora. Well its over with now so lets not worry about it till your mother comes. Well I'm going to check to see if there's any mail in my box so don't go anywhere." Aeris got up and left her office leaving the two boys alone.

They sat there in silence waiting for her to return. Sora didn't want to say anything to make things worse and Riku was mad that he wouldn't be able to drive his little brunet home. When Aeris came back in she was taken back by the two boys end of the world faces, but she thought it was better then walking in when they were in the middle of something else. A few minutes after her return Sora's mother walked in and brought Sora into a bear hug, "Sora honey are you ok?!"

"Yeah mom. Its was just a panic attack no biggy."

"No biggy?! Sora panic disorder usually leads to drug use, depression and sometimes suicide! And you know there's more than that!"

Sora sighed. He knew it was no use to fight his mom seeing how she was a doctor and had written books on panic disorder. He only wished she wouldn't get so upset about it sometimes, "Yes I know mom. Can we just go now?"

"Yes of course dear. Oh Riku your here to? I have an idea. Aeris do you think it would be ok if Riku took Sora home? I do have an operation at 3 so I would hate to be late or to upset to operate"

"There's nothing in the handbook[1] that says he cant. So then I guess that will be ok. Right boys?" Aeris looked at them getting nods of approval from both, she pulled out two admit slips[2] and filled them out then handed one to each, "Just don't go running around town ok?" again they nodded and got up and left, "I hope that was a good idea Izumi[3]"

"Me to" Aeris turned and gave her sister a strange look, "I mean they'll be ok! Eheheh… Stop looking at me like that."

~*~

Riku and Sora walked threw the empty halls seeing how everyone else was in class. They stopped at Sora's locker so he could get his stuff, "You know we should tell someone we're leaving. I mean at lunch you know that our friends will come to look for us and would get upset when they cant find us"

"I guess your right Sora. We'll just leave a note in Kairi's locker and she'll tell the rest" Riku sat down and started to go threw his own things. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. When he was done he stood back up and handed the paper to Sora who looked over it.

__

'Hey Kairi,

Sora had another panic attack and was told to go home. I also got asked to drive him so his mother wouldn't miss one of her operations today, so tell the rest we're gone k?

With undying gratitude, 

Riku and Sora'

Sora smiled, "Ok lets go put it in her locker" the two headed for the closes stairwell seeing how Kairi's locker was upstairs, when they got to the stairwell they ran into Leon and Cloud. 

Leon was the first to see them seeing how Cloud's back was facing them, "Well look at what we got here? You know Sora, skipping is bad especially when your skipping with your boyfriend" hearing Sora's name Cloud turned to meet Riku's more than famous death glare.

"Your one to talk Leon. It seemed like you two were going to make out before we showed up" before he could say anything more Riku grabbed his hand and was leading him away from the other two. As soon as they got up the stairs and out of the stairwell Riku pushed Sora into some lockers crushing Sora's lips with his own. It was nothing more than a lip on lip kiss mainly to state Sora was his. When Riku finally pulled back Sora was going to say something but the feeling of being watched stopped him. He looked up to she his mother standing behind Riku with an eyebrow raised.

"Boys I thought you were leaving? Sora don't make me have to worry about anything more" she shook her head and sighed, "Please just try and make it out of the school with out a trip to a janitor closet" with that she walked off in the other direction. Sora quickly grabbed a hold of Riku's arm dragging him to Kairi's locker placing the note inside.

"You know your mom is gone, there's no need to rush."

"Someone was coming up the stairs" Riku turned towards the stairs in time to see Cloud and Leon walking out of the stairwell and splitting up. Leon went one way Cloud went the other which happened to be where they were. If what Sora said was true about Cloud being in love with him now was the perfect time to see just how much. Riku turned back to Sora grabbing his left hand pinning it above his head leaning in and kissing the boy. Due to the resent actions Sora let out a small gasp giving Riku free roaming rights.

Cloud just stood there watching. He had never wanted to beat Riku's face in so much before this. 'Damn him! Get your fucking hands of my Sora!' "Will you two get a room?!" 

Riku broke the kiss looking over his shoulder at Cloud with a grin on his face. Sora's eyes were half open when he realized Cloud was glaring only at him. Riku had to notice this to because he turned fully around hiding Sora behind him. Sora began to tug at Riku's shirt feeling a little uncomfortable, "Riku I think we should go now"

"Whatever you say love. See you later _Cloud_" Riku took Sora's hand again and walked off with him leaving the very pissed Cloud behind.

TBC

~*~

Well that's all for now. Now time for the number things:

[1] My schools handbook is like my real life bible. Yes I know that sounds odd but at my school you can get in trouble for anything and I mean _anything_, so I know all the rules by heart and there's nothing in there about another student not being able to take you home if your sick^.^

[2]At my school we have to have admit slips to get back in class after missing a day. If we don't have one then we're not allowed to make up anything and fall way behind. 

[3] I don't think Sora's mom had a name if she did I missed it. So I named her Izumi which means spring (water) in Japanese. 

Oh yeah Cloud fans don't hate me. I'm just sick a reading fics where Leon is after Sora so I just picked the next person who came to mind, which just happened to be Cloud. Also there was a foreshadowing in this chapter, but I wont tell what it was though I think someone will find out... So review and let me no what ya think.


End file.
